Our Story
by Raaghness
Summary: Aang and Katara are dating but she's going out with the one that doesn't bring her as much joy. She's too afraid to say how she really feels... What will happen?  Read to find out!   Zutara/ little Kataang
1. Contentment

**AN: My first story please comment, critique, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer! I do NOT own ATLA or any of the characters in this story.**

_Snap out of it Katara, you don't like him! You can't he's your best friend. You guys have gotten so close in the past month. It was only 2 weeks ago you hated him for being, well him! But then he took you to find the man who murdered your mother, and you saw something in him that you never even thought existed. And that is exactly why you can't fall for him, you'll mess everything up Katara. And you don't want that, you rather be best friends than nothing right? _

"Are you okay Katara?" Aang asked interupting Katara's train of thought.

You see, Katara and Aang had also grown quite close. Really close, infact, Katara and Aang are a couple. But how was Katara supposed to tell Aang that she didn't quite feel the same way as he did. Everyone thought it obvious for her to say yes when Aang asked her out, considering how long they've known eachother. She kind of felt obligated to say yes, though she really liked Aang, she liked someone else a little more.

"Katara?" Aang repeated after awhile.

Katara realizing she stilled hadn't answered, or broken out of her trance like thought train. Looked up at him suddenly and let out a slow but convincing yeah.

"Okay?" Aang said in an I-don't-believe-it-but-I'll-take-in-anyways kind of voice. "Well Sokka's getting really hungry and Iroh offered to make dinner but Zuko told us not to take him up on his offer because 'his cooking stinks'. So now Sokka won't let him get anywhere near the kitchen." When Aang finished he took in lost of needed air that was deprived of durring the sentence and let it all out slowly.

Katara chuckled of this and decided it was time to cook dinner for 6.

"Took you long enough!" Katara heard come from Sokka's mouth which was already stuffed with chickenfish and noodles by the time she turned towards him. She rolled her eyes at him, which was greeted by an anoying noise and look from her brother.

"It was worth the wait." Iroh complemented before taking in all the food his mouth could handle. And maybe a little more. This made Katara smile. She always loved cooking for her friends... Especially Iroh.

It soon grew quiet as the rest of her friends began to eat as well as herself. And she couldn't help but drift off into her thoughts again. _But what if he likes me back , if I don't say anything then it could ruin the chances of what could've been. _She glanced up taking a quick look of the boy she liked. As she glanced back down at her dinner she couldn't help but feel sorry for Aang._ For how long has he liked me?_

_Well he kissed me at the evasion and left me wondering about how i felt about him. Before that moment he was like a brother to me and when he kissed me i felt the power within the kiss, and knew that he meant it. That he was waiting a long time to do it too. And that if he were never to return then i he was already complete._

Aang noticed how quiet Katara had been. He looked at her confused and worried. She looked back at him and gave her the best smile she could. She was confused and didn't know how to respond to her feelings for both the new person and Aang. Did she like them both? Or did she have to let one go?

_Can I just wait for Him? He has a girlfriend, a pretty one at that and I'm supposed to be with Aang. Can I just break his heart? Will I? I can't he's too fragile, plus he's the avatar. But then again He is the firelord. _Katara sighed. How funny was it, that she still couldn't _really _think of him as the firelord. He was just him. _I mean he didn't used to be, before he used to be the low life prince of the firenation. What happened? _She thought quietly aloud to herself. _Why is he so different know. Why do i like him, how did I ever start to like him? And does he even feel the same about me. Or is he too proccupied with his Mai._

"Katara?" Him.

"Zuko? You 'kay?"

"Yeah?" He said in a confused voice but continued before Katara could say anything. "I was kind of going to ask you the same thing. You were really quiet at dinner today. You looked like you had something to say."

"No, I was just tired."

"Katara you've been in your room almost all day. How can you be tired?" He then moved from the doorway to the edge of Katara's bed and facing her, sitting at her window.

She didn't say anything and rarely looked him in his brilliantly bright golden eyes.

**AN:  
>If you liked it please tell me. If you didn't like, please tell me why.<strong>


	2. Suprises

**AN:** **Hey! This is the Second Chapter of this story (Yay!) And I just wanted to say thanks to** _Ruby of Raven_ **for commenting... That really made my day :)**

**And that i do not own avatar... That's all Mike and Bryan right there :)  
>So please feel free to comment.<strong>

"Zuko... " Katara's voice trailed off as Sokka and Aang walked curious as to the way she was acting too.

"Katara, are you ups-" Aang broke off when he saw Zuko, just because A, he wasn't expecting Zuko to be there and B, because he was shocked that Sokka was right behind him. All that was missing was Toph. But fingers crossed that she doesn't come into the room, only because she already kinda knew Katara had a thing for Zuko even though Katara didn't tell her anything, she didn't have to.

"Zuko," Sokka finally spoke. "Your uncle wanted me to let you know that he'll be out of town... Some sort of 'White Lotas' thing or something."

"Has he left yet?" Zuko never let Iroh go without saying goodbye.

"No, he's in his room..." Sokka puased a moment to think. "Actually, he might be on his way to the train station. He shouldn't be too far."

"Oh, okay. Thanks Sokka." Zuko said turning toward Sokka and stopped at the doorway and turned to his friends. "Um, I'll be back soon." Then glanced shortly at Katara before he left to say goodbye to his uncle.

_"This is the story of a girl, who cried a river and drowned the whole world..." _Zuko sung quietly as he returned to the house.

"Singing about me again Zuko." He heard from around the corner.

Zuko recognized the voice in an instant. "Mai! When did you get here?" He said in an excited but calm voice.

"I got here about ten minutes ago, I wanted to suprise you." Then she quickly embraced him before giving him a peck on the lips. Then they just stood there.

"Zuko," Mai hesitated.

"Yes?" Zuko replied questionably, knowing something had to be wrong.

She took a deep breath in and then spoke. "Zuko, this is going to be the last time I'm going to be home for a while. I'm leaving with my father on some business trip for six months." She took an even deeper breath and then continued. "He wants to teach me "the ropes" since I'll most likely be taking his place because my brother will only be 14 when my father retires."

_So... WHAT? She plans on LEAVING?__** AGAIN? **__She's been gone for two months now and I've only been able to see her two out of five times in the past four months._

"Zuko, I'm really sorry, I know-" She broke off mid sentence. " ... Are you okay Zuko?"

"Yeah," Zuko took a moment to relax himself as he started to notice his hands begining to clench. "Fine." He managed to say through his anger.

"Zuko... Are you sure?" Mai looking at him questionably and cautiously.

"Yes. I'm, perfectly fine with you leaving for six months." He spat out.

"Fine, if you really feel that way I'll just go." In an instant she turned opposite from the house and began to leave. Halfway down the stairs infront of the house she stopped and looked back saying sincerely to him, "I just thought you would have cared a lot more." And with that she was gone.

_Fine! If she wants to go let her!_ Zuko thought to himself in his room. _It's not like I didn't care about her, it was just too hard to have to be away from her. But guess what Zuko, now she's __**gone!**__ And now you won't even be able to see her while she's in town or in six months. So THERE, I hope your happy. _His mind raced, and his brain started to hurt. As he trew himself back onto his bed he quietly whispered, "You just got her back. And now you let her go. How stupid _am_ I?" Thinking aloud to himself.

**AN: Hope you enjoyed.  
>The song Zuko was singing is "Absolutely (Story Of A Girl)" By, Nine Days<br>... (An awesome song ;D)**


	3. Simple Steps

**A/N: Ok sorry this chapter took so long, but i really wanted to be good, i guess O_o ... On top of everything my internet was horrible so it made updating impossible. But because of the lack of internet it caused me to be bored and focus a little harder on this chapter :)  
>P.s. Thanks for the comments! Hope you like this chapter... I think I'll name it... Simple Steps :)<strong>

**Disclaimer! Blah, Blah... I don't own and all that junk.**

"Zuko?... When did you get back?" Katara asked as she served the bowls for dinner.

"I just got back about an hour ago." He kept his voice plain and undercontrol, though he was hurting inside he pushed it aside because he knew Katara had things going on too, and he didn't want her to have to worry about him.

"You did?... " Katara paused, thinking of what to say. "Oh, well it's just, I thougt you... Never mind."

For a moment there was silence between them until Zuko finally decided to speak. "Katara?"

"Yeah?" She said questionably.

"I broke up with Mai today. I didn't mean to but... I really liked her and now that we're not together anymore I miss her even more than when we were together and she wasn't around." Zuko paused. Giving Katara a moment to think. "It's just... How is it for you when Aang is gone for his Avatar Trips? How do you deal with it, do you get angry, or frustrated? Do you ever tell him how you feel?" Dumping all that information on her like that, Zuko gave Katara some more time to think and process all that he was saying.

Katara took in a deep breath before starting to speak. "Zuko," She let out. "I do miss Aang sometimes. And I try not to get angry or frustrated about it because I know he has a job to do." She said glancing at Aang, then getting back to their conversation. "But I've learned to make fun with the people around you. I guess I've learned that just because Aang isn't around that I can still have fun and be myself. And I'm glad I have such great friends like you." Katara paused. "Zuko, truth is I don't even really care anymore when Aang leaves, I mean sometimes I get a little worried that he'll get hurt or in trouble. But sometimes it's nice just hanging around with you. With you guys, you know without Aang. Because at times Aang can get on my last nerves, he can also be either a little anoying or too smothering. Sometime I just can't stand him." She finished their conversation, leaving to do the dishes. Which she turned out neglecting to do in the end.

Katara was walking outside loosing herself in thought like usual.

"Look, Sugar Queen," Katara gasped from the fact that she didn't even notice Toph was around till she spoke. " You should just tell him."

"Who?"

"Both of them."

"Both of who?" Katara questioned with fake stupidity in her voice and on her face.

"Do I need to spell it out for you Katara." Toph waited for an interuption, "Okay, we'll start from the beginning in simple steps. You like Zuko not Aang. But your going out with the one that doesn't bring you as much joy. Your too soft and nice to break Aangs heart. And also too afraid to tell Zuko how you feel."Toph sighed. "I'm blind, not stupid Katara. And I'm suprised nobody else as has figured it out yet... It's been what like,... three weeks now. I'm just saying if you don't go for what you love then you'll end up hurting _yourself._" Toph paused feeling the earth with her feet and then looking up with a slight smile. "And here's you're chance." With that Toph was gone.

Katara continued walking, pondering on what Toph had just said. She decided to sit on the bench not too far from the garden. A couple of minutes later she saw Aang emerge from the distant darkness of the (9: 48) night.

"Aang, " Katara says unconfidently while standing up slowly walking towards Aang, trying to sort out both her feelings and thoughts.

Aang, walking a little faster than Katara walks up to her taking her hand once he's reached her.

"Aang." Katara looks down. Aang, realizing that something bad was about to happen he started to hold their hands tighter together as a reasurrment that everything would be alright (well reasurement for him at least), even if it doesn't.

_How am I going to tell him? _Katara thought frantically.

XxXxXxX

_Her eyes looked up at me, peircing me with their beauty. She tells me she's alright but her eyes prove she's lying. _Aang thinks to himself.

"Aang," She says for the third time, sighing.

Aangs eyes widen and he rushes into a hard kiss, putting alll his weight and energy into this desperate kiss.

Katara just stands there shocked and a little angry as she pulls Aang back, breaking his kiss that barely lasted two seconds.

"I'm sorry Aang," _What does she mean she's sorry? _"But it's not going to work for us." Katara said quickly pausing for a little. "I have to go." She said, with a sadness in her voice, running off toward the direction of the house.

_... What? _Is all Aang could think with all the confusion and anger and depression and hurt going on at the same time. _What just happened... And how?_


End file.
